poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster: Goes to Mars
Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Brave Little Toaster Go to Mars is an upcoming and final sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster by N/A. It will appear on Viemo in the near future. Plot Rob and Chris have a baby boy named Robbie. At first the appliances all think that they will pay more attention to him but later get used to him ("I See a New You"). Later, the Hearing Aid, who was left in a drawer in their new house from the past owner gets out of the drawer and passes everyone who is asleep. Toaster then sees him and follows him up to the attic. Toaster gets very suspicious about him when he was talking to someone in space. The next morning, Toaster tells what happened last night then they all agree to stay on watch of the drawer till he comes out. Later, when it is midnight, everyone falls asleep just when Hearing Aid escapes from the drawer. The "little master", as they call baby Robbie, awakes to the sound and gets out of his crib and follows Hearing Aid. The appliances awake and find Robbie going up the stairs. Lampy tries to get him down, but is dragged up the stairs and his plug slips out and falls down the stairs. The appliances appear in the room when a big beam of light appears. The appliances chase after Hearing Aid, but then Robbie disappears in a bubble through space. And after that, they all find out that he was sent to Mars. They get Wittgenstein, the old supercomputer, to help them and gives them advice. They get the microwave and cheddar cheese popcorn to help them fly, as it is organic, a laundry basket, and the ceiling fan. They set off in space to go to Mars and find Robbie. During their flight, a pack of balloons appear who fly endlessly in space from hands who let them go ("Floating"). The appliances crash on Mars and find the baby. They meet a Christmas angel named Tinselina who was sent to mars with Viking 1. The appliances follow a group of military toasters who had just arrived to their leader Supreme Commander who is a huge refrigerator. They then learn that they are going to blow Earth up because their old owners threw them out, and Toaster tries to talk them out of it. In between the fight, Robbie is able to push a hand out of his bubble. His hand touches Supreme Commander, and the refrigerator suddenly begins to turn pink. He smiles at the child, before returning his original color. Toaster ends up between an election with Supreme Commander ("Humans"). After a while, Toaster wins the election and is the new Supreme Commander. The appliances go into the freezer of Supreme Commander and find the brother of Hearing Aid, who he hasn't seen in sixty years. When asked by Toaster why Surpreme Commander changed his mind about blowing up Earth, he says "the touch of the small boy's hand" reminded him that not all humans are bad. They are all about to return to earth when suddenly Hearing Aid's brother forgets to deactivate the rocket. The missile counts down. Toaster jumps off with Hearing Aid's brother and destroys the rocket. Toaster is almost left on Mars, but the others come back for him. After Toaster is on board, Tinselina gives up her clothes so they can have something organic to get back to earth. The appliances happily ride back to Earth ("Home Again"). The appliances return to Earth just in time as the baby monitor that Ratso, their pet rat, had been restraining all night, finally wakes Rob and Christine up. One day when they are taping Robbie, Rob finds Tinselina in a garbage can and fixes her up. It is a happy ending with Robbie's first word is "Toaster!" and Tinselina's first time on a Christmas tree. It is a happy ending with the appliances having a merry Christmas with the little master. Trivia * Category:Freddieholc Category:Spin-off films